


petrified of who you are

by Fuckingstalememe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, unsafe binding, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: Sometimes tyler loved his tits. flaunted them.it was rare for him to feel any chest dysphoria at all, but here he was.





	petrified of who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Warning unsafe binding and LOTS of talk of dysphoria. also im NB and Tyler and Debby are FTM and MTF respectively so its different but i used my experience with dysphoria so yeah.

tyler wanted to rip his chest off. he didn't want to look at his tits any longer. he wanted to pull them off and bleed out through the holes they left. Sometimes tyler loved his tits. flaunted them. His partners loved his tits. jenna had never had a partner with breasts before and she loved it, always praising and caressing from sex to just cuddling on the couch, always making her husband feel safe and validated.. Josh was always willing to please and would hold tyler close and rest his face on his boyfriend's chest, pressing soft kisses and gently love, nervous but loving. Most of the time tyler loved it. he loved being able to look sexy without working for it. he just had to take his top off and maybe wear a cute bra and BAM. it was rare for him to feel any chest dysphoria at all, bottom dysphoria sure and most of the time he did feel more comfortable to bind but it wasn't a necessity. but here he was. when he was younger it would be easy to ease some of his dysphoria. a packer and some boxers and laying shirtless in the cool air of their bedroom would fill him up with some of that sweet gender euphoria. But now the times, he had to wear a binder and a shirt and a jacket and it still wasn't enough to hide the pain were becoming more and more frequent.  
Even in a house so full of love, neither partner would understand. Nobody Tyler knew would understand. He was alone in the hell of dysphoria until one day when Josh brought over a friend. "Her name is debby. She's trans like ty. Please be nice i really like her" josh pleaded the first time she came over. tyler perked up as soon as josh mentioned she was trans. he'd never had a trans friend before. a couple months later after josh finally got up the courage to ask Debby to be his girlfriend and join their "mess" as jenna called it, tyler had another bout of bad dysphoria. He was ready to completely rip off both of his breasts one at a time and burn them.   
"Josh? oh, sorry, Ty, i thought josh was in here." tyler was curled up on the bed, arms wrapped around his chest. Debby was the epitome of elegance but the second she say her boyfriend's boyfriend she became more like a mother hen. "Hey Ty what's wrong?" she squat down to be even with the boy but he rolled to his other side. Eventually he mumbled a response. "babe you have to speak up, I can't hear you"  
"dysphoria too bad"   
"ahh" debby sat down with him.  
"I understand. sometimes it gets worse. all of a sudden it hits you like a stack of bricks. before i started hrt there were days at a time I couldn't speak aloud. which is a little problematic given my job."  
she placed her hand on his back and ignored the feeling of the dangerous ace bandages for the time being. "it's even worse when i have no one that understands. I'm alone completely in the house. I can't tell josh and jenna because they'll just get worried. they don't understand even though they try so hard but no matter what they will never understand." tyler started crying. shaky breathes that couldn't get deep enough with his lungs squeezed tight. "nobody has ever understood and suffering is worse when you're alone."  
debby teared up at the waiver in tyler's voice as it cracked over the sad but understandable words.  
" I understand sweets..when I was growing up in texas there was no one in my entire town that was trans and for a long time I was terrified to come out and I had to sit through it in silence. school was hell. but now I've got friends that understand. And I've got you. and you've got me and even though its different i understand more than you probably think. and ill always be here for you baby." she leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
this made Tyler blush and he tried to sit up. "oh… oh no. Debby i can't sit up" the laughed as she helped him sit up.   
I know I can't really make it better but I can be here for you."  
"sometimes that's all i need." they sat in silence for a beat "but right now i need josh's help can you go get him" tyler blushed and gestured to his body. "Oh yeah of course baby" debby rushed out of the room with a final wink and a gentle look.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @jenshler-is-a-a-bad-ship-name


End file.
